


Back to Earth

by Krohma



Series: Writing Challenges [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claire-centric, Drabble, Gen, Kid Claire, POV Claire, POV Claire Novak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krohma/pseuds/Krohma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy is chosen by the angels. Amelia is upset, and Claire asks questions to herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Retour sur Terre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208718) by [Krohma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krohma/pseuds/Krohma). 



> Writing challenge to do within a week and with a sentence imposed. The text had to contain the following sentence "As soon as she walked in, she felt the tension". The title is also the one of a song by Barclay James Harvest. I wish you a happy reading, tell me what you thought.

As soon as she walked in, she felt the tension. Mum turned to her and asked her to go play in her room, which she did. Mum and dad must have had a fight again. It had been like that for a while now, and she just didn't get it. After all, her parents had always talked about angels with deference, as they were messengers of the Lord and our guides. They should have both been thrilled by the news. Yet, mum seemed upset that dad talked to them. She found that great, because she knew God rewarded his true believers, and dad really was devout, and he was so happy he had been chosen! But mom wasn't, and when she asked why, she would just look sad and kiss her on her forehead, saying that she would understand when she grows up but she didn't have to worry. And dad was really glad, and he said all smiles that everything was okay, more than okay, and that it was the most important thing to ever happen to him, to them.

And years later, she couldn't help to think to herself that he didn't know how right he was, only, not in the way he would have believed. Far from it.


End file.
